Nulla Means Zero
by MaxyAmy
Summary: A girl by the name of Amy Haze encounters two very familiar boys while taking a stroll through the Radiant Gardens. When they become friends, so many things begin to change for her and she gets involved in things that she hadn't known about before. One day, Amy and her friends' lives get changed even further and many events occur. See these events through the eyes of Nulla or Zero.
1. The Beginning-1

**This is going to be considered as my test Kingdom Hearts story. So this is going to be an OC story. I was bored and writing this out to one of my friends and he said he loved it.  
><strong>

**EDIT! Since a certain person did not clearly read the note, I've decided to delete the original and just do it again. Though most will still be the original from the posts I had.**

**I do not own any Kingdom Hearts characters. Belongs to Disney and Square Enix. BYE!**

* * *

><p><em>You want to hear a story? Well you've come to the right place. This is about a girl who's tale begins just as she's walking home with ice cream in hand. If only she'd known...if only...<em>

A young girl with creamy white hair and bright violet eyes skipped merrily down the road with a cherry ice-cream in hand. Taking lick after lick she hummed in bliss from the wondrous taste of the ice-cream she ate. The girl giggled in delight as she continued her skip and step. The moment she stopped moving was when she spotted two kids playing around near the fountain. She could clearly hear both of them laughing and talking about something she obviously couldn't hear.

The girl blinked for a moment as she watched the two kids play. Apparently, it was two little boys she'd noticed and she swore she'd seen them around her school before. The slightly taller boy had ocean blue hair that spiked slightly at the top and two sections of his hair on either side of his head. He had a pale complexion and light hazel eyes. They almost seemed golden in color but she wasn't too sure.

The other boy seemed completely different from the other. Well, mostly his hair and eyes and outfit, however his complexion was the same. What caught the girl's attention was his hair and eyes. The shorter boy had short but quite spiky fire red hair. He had crisp emerald green eyes that shined pretty bright. The pair were laughing and fighting with fake weapons.

The white haired girl unconsciously walked over to them, her white laced shoes making a soft click every time she took a step. She almost forgot her ice-cream and then took her first bite of it. She hummed in pleasure as the red mush traveled down her throat and made it cool.

"Ha! You won't get by _that_ easily, Isa!" The redhead cried out to whom she presumed was Isa. Isa simply grinned and raised his foam claymore. The duo charged at one another again and this time made an impact. The redhead with the soft paddles had managed to keep his stance as he pushed against his friend's weapon.

"Hey! What's that over there?" The boy wondered, pointing behind Isa. The blue haired boy spun around in wonder what his friend was looking at before his feet were swept from beneath him. He fell over and onto his side with a grunt. Before he could grab his weapon, the boy kicked it away and aimed the paddles at Isa.

"I win again!" He cheered with joy. Isa groaned and rubbed his left kneecap. Isa watched as his friend grinned and pumped the two paddles in the air. Of course he'd be so distracted by his victory. Isa shook his head and then stared at his claymore at his side. An idea popped into his head as he picked up his weapon. The boy, being as distracted at that moment, gave his friend that chance to jump from the pavement he sat on and use the claymore to push Lea down. His red haired friend fell with a thud and a yelp. When he shook his head and looked up, he saw Isa standing above him with a satisfied grin.

"Checkmate. Looks like I win this time, Lea." Isa stated, keeping his weapon trained on Lea. The girl gasped at the way he'd moved. A most impressive stunt he had pulled to regain the upper hand. Lea was just in utter shock at the fact that he was now realizing that he had just lost.

"Aw man...Alright, you win." Lea pouted as he spoke. Isa chuckled in amusement as he lowered his weapon and extended a free hand. The redhead took it and with his friend's help, got back on his feet. The white haired child walked over to them and Isa was the first to notice. Turning his head to stare at her fully, he took in her sight. She was the word his mother described her flowers. _What was it...? Oh right...beautiful_ Isa thought as he continued to take her all in. Lea stared at his friend/rival with confusion before following his gaze. Sure enough, he, too, spotted the girl. Shaking his head from looking too creepy, he nudged Isa, snapping him from his trance.

"Don't be creepy! She might get scared." Lea whispered to Isa warningly. The blue haired boy nodded his head just as she giggled. The duo snapped their heads her way.

"I watched you two play fight. You guys were pretty cool. What are your names?" The girl wondered with an outstretched hand. Lea was the first to take it and held it firmly like his father had told him to when introducing himself.

"I'm Lea! Lea Twilight, got it memorized?" Lea greeted with a toothy grin. The white haired girl smiled back and shook his hand before releasing it. He was warm and lively. Someone she figured she'd get along with well just from his greeting. Turning to the other boy, she outstretched her hand once more.

"And you arrrrre..." The girl stretched out the 'r' to emphasize her curiosity of his name. Isa straightened himself and took her hand.

"I-I'm Isa. Isa M-Moon." Isa replied shyly. Lea snickered at his friend's sudden shyness. Then he remembered when they first met when Isa acted majorly shy. The girl continued to giggle.

"Well! Isa and Lea...those are cool names. My name is Amy. Amy Haze and it's nice to meet you both. I be your hungry. Want me to get you some ice cream?" The girl, now known as Amy, asked the pair with a smile. Immediately, they both nodded their heads. Turning away from them, she walked off without another word. Lea and Isa stared at each other for a brief moment before rushing to catch up with her before she vanished from sight.

_That day...that was the day that her tale officially began. From just eating her favorite ice cream on a trip back home, to a journey she never signed up for._


	2. Tragic Fate-2

**Thanks so much to all those who'd stuck around! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since they first met. She'd begun to hang out with them more. They always played by the fountain and then they always went to the ice cream lady to get more ice cream. Usually, she'd sit on a bench nearby the boys as she watched them play-fight. Some days, Lea would win while others, Isa would win. Lea kept asking her to join because she always had a bow with her(not a real one) but she always refused.<p>

Isa eventually stopped his friend from bugging her and they resumed their usual routine with her cheering for both. This match was put into a draw as they'd worn one another out.

"Man...a-a draw?! I hate draws. That means neither of us wins!" The redhead groaned as he slouched to the ground. Isa huffed and held his chest.

"Well that-that means that neither of us lost also. It's-It's a good thing," he added, still trying to catch his breath. Amy giggled and helped Lea off the pavement.

"Well, you both deserved some ice cream! I'll buy them since I got my munny pouch," the white haired girl told them as she took out her pouch. Lea and Isa stared at it and then of the ice cream.

"Let's get ice cream!" Both boys cheered in unison, rushing past her and towards the ice cream stand. Amy turned on her heel and rushed after them, her hair flowing behind her. However, due to her lack of paying attention, she'd missed a step and tripped. She yelped and shut her eyes; bracing for impact. However, it never came. Opening her eyes, she noticed that she'd been saved and pulled away from what would've been a painful experience.

"Woah there little lady! You coulda hurt yourself," an unknown voice told her. She looked up and saw a man with hazel eyes and medium length black hair. He wore a red scarf around his neck and sported a long navy jacket matching the pants.

"S-Sorry sir...I didn't know where I was going." Amy muttered apologetically as he let her stand up. The man chuckled and patted her head.

"Eh, it's not big deal kiddo. That happens sometimes," she stared at him and felt guilty that she'd not been looking where she was going. Amy would've been hurt.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to fall."

"Oh enough with the 'sorry' and the 'sir'. You can call me Braig, sweetheart. I don't really need your apology. It's the least I could do." Braig told her with a soft smile. Amy giggled to herself and smiled.

"Okay! Sorry, Braig. I'm Amy and I was gonna go get my friends some ice cream and-" She started before he interrupted her.

"Say no more, Amy! I'll get you AND your friends some ice cream," the look of shock on her face was clear. She was about to retort when he grasped her hand gently and began to walk her towards the ice cream stand her friends had run off too. She felt happy that he was so nice and willing to do stuff but she felt rude that she'd not thanked him once.

"Thank you, Braig," the older man's eyes widen as he looked down at her as they walked. She was looking forward and soon left his grasp and ran over to her friends. Lea and Isa had been waiting for her and the redhead seemed too eager for ice cream.

"Alright! Now we can get some ice cream!" Lea cheered happily as he turned and ordered an ice cream he wanted. Braig arrived just as she was opening her pouch.

"I already told ya, I was gonna pay for it," he told, taking out some munny and paying for the children's desserts. The two younger boys seemed confused on who this guy was and turned to their female friend.

"Who's that?" Isa asked first, seeing as Lea was licking his ice cream and loving it.

"Oh! He helped me when I tripped on the steps. His name is Braig and he's really nice!" She told her friends happily. Then wait to turn around and thank the man for paying for their ice creams, he was already walking away. She wanted to go after him but Isa stopped her from pursuing the kind man.

"I think he's one of the guards patrolling around. Y'know, a guard for Ansem the Wise?" Isa informed, making Lea nearly choke.

"WOAH! That guy was a guard?! for ANSEM THE WISE?! Cool!" Amy and Isa stared at him and began to laugh. Soon he joined in and now the trio were all laughing and eating ice cream. Braig was already on his way and with a better mindset now. Now that he'd gotten his mind off of what happened a couple days prior, he could continue on with his job.

It was stressful knowing something others couldn't know. Everyone would always ask him what was troubling him but he'd never tell. He'd never admit what happened to his pride and joy. That light that went out ever so quickly due to something so stupid. Braig wanted her back so badly but he knew it was an impossible dream. He wanted to hold her in his arms once more and stare up at the midnight sky with her.

Stepping through the gates of the place he'd worked, He saw Even walk by with a young boy. A boy similar to those he'd seen outside. He wore a small lab coat and had hair that covered one of his eyes. His name was...Ienzo, right? It had to be since Even was so fond of the child. They'd taken care of him since he was four years old. Braig looked away from the child and sped up his pace towards his secret spot. A spot in which he could cry. He needed to cry.

The thoughts and memories of her were pouring right back into his very being and it was killing him slowly and ever so painfully. Why couldn't he get his mind off of her? Just once he'd like to forget that blank expression she'd had that day. The day when everything in his life crumbled.

The day his daughter died.

* * *

><p><strong>And this was the second chapter! I hope it didn't seem too rushed. I hope it's good! Bye and hopefully see ya in the next one!<strong>


End file.
